


the kids aren't alright

by ossriccchau



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Charles Xavier pops in once or twice idk, Cutiessss, HAPPY HALLOWEEN BITCHES, Help, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Siblings, Sam has a twin, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, YEEEEET, author regrets everything, help me i need sleep, im so hungry rn, its halloween as i publish this, ofc is the boys younger sister, reader is a mutant btw lol, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossriccchau/pseuds/ossriccchau
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester, and their little sister Abigail, all have soulmate marks. They are each others soulmates, platonically of course, but Abigail has a name etched into her skin under the names of her two brothers. It's not in any language that she has ever seen, and Sam has one as well, in the same language. Dean doesn't, he's okay with it though, because he wouldn't want a soulmate in this life anyways.





	the kids aren't alright

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter!! eeeeek. comments and kudos are highly appreciated. thanks loves.

When Dean Winchester was born he had two scribbly lines that would soon transfer into the names of his soulmates when they were born. It was not normal for someone to have two soulmates, but the parents shrugged it off. The two lines were right on his collarbone, one on top of the other. When his baby siblings were born, they were twins, the names Sam Winchester and Abigail Winchester replaced the two lines. The names that Abby had right under her breast was Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester, and Sam Winchester had the names Abigail Winchester and Dean Winchester on his collarbone. The names were written in black, which meant that these soulmates were platonic. 

There were not any other platonic soulmates left in the world besides from those three, they weren't like anybody else. Platonic soulmates were the only ones who were allowed to share a heaven. Romantic soulmates were allowed to visit their soulmates heavens but they couldn't stay for more than 48 hours before an angel would come around and get them. Platonic soulmates were different, especially when they were siblings. If two or three people were platonic soulmates, it meant that they couldn't live without their soulmate(s). 

But Abigail was also a mutant, a very powerful one at that. She was a telepath and at the same time her other mutation was telekinesis. 

This is their story.


End file.
